


访客

by Feng_2nd



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_2nd/pseuds/Feng_2nd
Summary: 现在，请原谅我这个后现代病患的狂妄，竟胆敢尾随前现代的余晖，去造访第一位现代人。
Relationships: Faust/Mephistopheles
Kudos: 4





	访客

**Author's Note:**

> 主体歌德浮士德+结局马洛浮士德
> 
> 有私设，地狱中时间并非线性的，所以浮士德先于但丁来到地狱，这些人也了解当代生活
> 
> 不要对他们对话抱太多期待，但丁就是个捧哏的，他们没怎么人生相谈，博士全程疯狂护短

颤动的空气里，隐隐着亵渎的歌哭。一个人类，一缕幽魂，从静穆的熹微之地中走出了。土地开旷而微微隆起，由林菩中绿珐琅的微光指引，向无光的一隅过渡。离光明越来越远了，他们却只交谈着，一个提问，一个解答，向下走向了面积更小的那圈土地。

但丁：

我要如何将此岸的人引向真理，摆脱悲惨的境遇？

维吉尔：

你若想得到至高的真理，就要在下行中经受住诱惑。意志应与智慧并行，否则就会跛足。正因为如此，在正式踏入永劫之前，我要把浮士德博士介绍给你，他在第七重高墙的外沿，美丽溪流的对岸，那是一片荒野，除了地火和枯枝，罕有人烟。

他来自你的未来，启明者在人间传言他被至高的辉光救赎，实际上一张二十四年的契约，却由一句“太美了，请停在这里吧”而签订。他已经弄懂了人类理解能够理解的所有，却痛苦而毫不满足，奢望突破人类被划下的上限。为了天上更大的赌赛，梅菲斯特设下量身定做的陷阱，诱惑他也打了个赌——满足即是失败，而对不可能的贪婪即是僭越。好在至高的父亲来干预，不至使他得到更为可怖的折磨。

他永远留在第一圈与第二圈的交界，困在荒蛮之地的中心，每天未及拂晓就要启程，在地火中碾磨顽石，将其锤炼为透明无色的水晶，来为魔王搭建镜宫。一砖一瓦垒好，等宫殿在竣工的那一刻坍塌。他一遍遍地重新搭建，无法进食与安眠。

交谈没有停滞他们的旅程，穿过嘶哑的风尘、嶙峋的赤红岩石和枯树干，到了荒原的中央，果然在那里他们看到了那个盲目的亡灵，瘦削而疲惫。

但丁：

被烈火炙烤的不幸魂灵，请暂且停下您手中的活计，来给我这个过早降世的人讲讲您的遭遇。

浮士德：

即将面见光辉的先贤，不用为您的到访而抱歉，我承受的刑罚可算不得上活计：一幢复一幢，一轮又一轮，形式的重复，换不来任何进展。我会为您讲出我的遭遇，也许能多多少少被您借鉴。

因为学理而得了些许威望，却发现书本换不来真知。于是，法律、医药、逻辑学和宗教……书本成了我的囹圄和毒药。眼之所见理论尽是灰色，哪比得上生命之树常青！可当我意识到这一点，肉身却早已老朽。

我逃出了书斋——往日甘美的圣地，但此时我已不知可以逃向何方，因为目之所见皆为荒原，大地被庸众侵占，古衣冠的小丈夫被簇拥着作威作福。

但丁：

想不到我的后身变成了这副模样！

浮士德：

您不必咋舌，重生或是启明，碌碌的头脑都永远没什么不同。

我从荒原又逃回了书斋。苍白的头骨向我狞笑，咯咯张嘴，吐出渡我永眠的良药。我即将步入沉静，火焰却将冥府洞开，竟是魔鬼特来做我的奴仆。游戏的心态使我签下了赌约，倒要看看号称无所不能的魔鬼能为我带来什么。

他从巫婆那里讨到了回春魔药，又从玛门殿中偷出锦袍。肉身焕然一新，连灵魂都会变得轻盈，进而沾惹上爱情。可怜那无辜单纯的葛丽琴，我本想送她甜美与呵护，却将她推向了栖居蛆虫的坟墓。

但丁：

果然那魔鬼算不得忠仆，他自称任劳任怨，却连最平凡的情人都得不到圆满！

浮士德：

可敬的朋友，热心的先贤，您嫉恶如仇，这次却是将梅菲斯特错怪。他尽职尽责，牵线搭桥，但命运之绳阴差阳错间把我苦命的情人缠绕，让她在断头台下玉殒香消。爱情的悲剧没能使我清醒，葛丽琴的白骨呻吟哭诉，悔恨推着我，无法停下脚步。青春只是虚妄，唯“最美的一瞬”使人类永存。

泥土世界的人用泥土承载文字，纸张世界的人用纸张记录辞章，金属世界的人用金属保存思想。魔法阻止了我的牙床由粉红色堕落到死灰，可它无法使我对宇宙的了解更进一步——赌约不该这样白白浪费，更何况我对现状的不满难以抚平！

放弃对私情的执着，我将欲望倾注于帝国。金银的匮乏，臣子的反叛，君王的麻烦被我解决，可解决之道引起了更大的麻烦。在进步的风暴中，我步入了堕落，献给理性主义的尸骸却随泥土一起升上了天空。

焦灼被投射，我爱上了海伦，可她只是一个客体，徒有美丽的符号——古往今来，正如人类之于上帝，她的魅力由着作者按自己所需的面貌去打造。渐远的海伦使我的前行无法停止，女神的坐标暧昧不明，唯有魔鬼的契约将我锚定。

维吉尔（冷笑）：

只有祸首能给你慰藉。

浮士德：

契约将罪名烙印，却也标明初时的愿景。魔法只是契机和工具，可我的野心没有止境。妄图移山填海，带领人类自己造就伊甸园，却容不下茅屋一间。掌控一切的邪念，让欺骗有了可乘之机。

悔过的皱褶爬上囚徒的眉头，他兀自叹息，使听者都沉默不语，直到怪声打破了静寂。哒……哒……哒……那是远处的马蹄撞击上了焦土。

但丁：

我猜我看到了刚刚提及的恶灵——有一个红衣主教正向我们踱过来。也许修士的存在对于地狱来说真的司空见惯，但他的尖角和马蹄使他露出了破绽。

维吉尔：

对，就是他，磨练贤人的甲胄，否定一切的精灵。

梅菲斯特（夸张鞠躬）：

天大的荣幸，竟然来了引导者和见证者！

我是撒旦的督工，助他探寻宫殿建造的进程。想来方才的交谈使大家都深受启发，但现在我不得不打断万物的灵长们启智的进程，将他交还给刑罚。请恩准我们暂时离席，我们之间有些小事情需要处理。

但丁看着魔鬼揽着博士离去，却总觉得他的眼神有些不怀好意。他们的举止不合理的亲密，而自己身边的圣贤却好似从不留意。

浮士德：

说得倒是冠冕堂皇，讨债也不忘自己的利息。

梅菲斯特：

奴役魔鬼的人终将被魔鬼奴役，马蹄子可从来不做亏本的生意。

浮士德：

动作快一点，你说了不能耽误了撒旦魔宫的进程。

梅菲斯特（哼小曲）：

昨天助把情人找，今日就将你来要。金窝银窝不着急，只要魔王不知道。

浮士德：

可叹我也曾拥有过星辰的护佑，可此刻却被自然之外的力量摆布。

梅菲斯特：

温软的地狱在眼前洞开，魔鬼那个不想被它关住？呢喃和轻抚并不荒诞，而是封印荒诞的必要一步。

浮士德：

微光从破碎的镜面上反射，曾经相貌堂堂的饱学之士，而今却是模样凄凉——跳动的磷光点在抽搐着的苍白脸上，蓝幽幽的没有生气，连漾着的暧昧也被剥夺。剩下麻木，只能用颤抖的双手扳住锐利的尖角，流不尽的血混着脏污将理智冲掉。

梅菲斯特：

嘴上不依不饶，手里力道不小。好在我有所向披靡的利刃，配得上你珠宝雕饰的剑鞘。

浮士德：

依靠着不成形的水晶，冰冷的质感将肉身冷凝，唯有身后地火灼热探入，鞭笞五脏六腑，搅动灵台清明。谁曾料想往日带来慰藉的根源，攻城掠地时可以如此凶狠。恶魔使你餍足，终究会来索要取之不尽的利息。

梅菲斯特：

兵强马壮，大军自能无畏挺进。沙场上冲锋陷阵，宵小也可以成为英豪。狭路相逢不避退，你来一剑我去一刀。亿万万敌人被杀尽，温凉的鲜血沾满你我衣襟。


End file.
